digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Devimon
Devimon, also known as "Darkmon", is a Fallen Angel Digimon whose name is derived from the Devil. It was once an Angemon who became corrupted when the Digital World became distorted and it fell into the Dark Area. The symbol on its chest is a mark of evil that symbolizes his wickedness. He is a cunning Digimon who does not take risks, and refuses to join in mindless fighting with opponents as powerful as himself. He is also wicked and ferocious, but loyal to the master with whom it has made a pact. He is said that staring into its eyes will grant it control over your mind. Devimon is also known as the Dark Messenger. He is one of the few villains to have his own image song. It is entitled "Dark Wing" and ends in a villainous laugh. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Tamers During Vikaralamon's rampage, a Devimon was among the many Digimon seen through the rip in the sky. C'mon Digimon Shinichirou Jousaki's Deathmon takes the form of a Death Devimon using data it absorbed from a Devimon. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A bunch of Devimon worked for Daemon. Other Devimon were with Neo during the invasion upon Lord Holy Angemon's castle where they, along with the Vilemon and Devidramon, were sucked into the Gate of Destiny made by Lord Holy Angemon. Two others were killed by Zeromaru. A Devimon alongside an Ogremon were toasted by Callismon. Digimon Next A Devimon was fighting an Angemon on the Battle Stage in the Net Game World. Digimon Battle Pets (1997) Bandai released the Digimon virtual pet system in 1997. Devimon (At that point called Darkmon in the US Version) was a digivolution of Agumon and Betamon, and could digivolve into MetalGreymon if cared for properly. Digimon World Devimon can be found at first in Greylord Mansion, the hero heads back after Myotismon disappears, inside Devimon stands on top of the stairs and taunts the hero, later Devimon can be fought at Mount Infinity (possible homage to Digimon Adventure) Once beaten Devimon flees and later ends up in the city, he sells items in Numemon's hidden shop. Devimon can also be obtained by letting your Angemon lose a battle and if it has less then 50% discipline or with digivolution item. After Jijimon tells you that some of your items may be missing, Angemon will digivolve into Devimon. Digimon World 2 Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon and can further digivolve to Myotismon. Digimon World 3 Once obtained, Devimon can digivolve into Myotismon. It can obtain by raising dark resistance. It also appears as a card with black card, 19/18. It can summon with Summon Devimon card in card battle. Digimon Digital Card Battle Devimon is a C level card in the game. The real Devimon lives in Dark City and fights in the arena. He gives the player advice on how to create Black cards. Also, another Devimon lives on Desert Island but judging by his blue skin, less evil mannerisms and Darkness and Ice deck he seems to be IceDevimon but is called just 'Devimon'. Digimon World DS Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon, and can digivolve further into Myotismon depending on its stats. Devimon also appears as a boss in Drain Tunnel, alongside two Kurisarimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Devimon digivolves from DemiDevimon, and can digivolve to Myotismon. He can also DNA digivole with Angemon to form Lucemon Chaos Mode and with Kabuterimon to create Kimeramon. Attacks * Touch of Evil (Death Claw): Thrusts his vicious arm into the ground and has it appear from behind the opponent, grabbing them and making them fall under his control and damage his enemy. * Evil Wing (Razor Wing): His dark wings absorb the countless digital data they rip up. * Laser Wing: Fires lasers from his devil sign on his chest. * Hell's Contract: Blasts then hurls his enemies with dark energy. * Dungeon Curse: Creates dark signs in the air. Variations / Subspecies * IceDevimon / MarineDevimon * Angemon * Death Devimon Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Dark Area Digimon Category:Fallen Angel Digimon Category:Evil Digimon